


I'll Be There When Your Heart Is Breaking You'll Never Be Alone, I'll Be There For You

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, Hope, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepy Boys, tw blood and injuries, writing fics as a way to cope with that team of clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Matthijs’ head was throbbing. He could feel some new blood on his face too. They gathered silently in the locker room, they played shitty and everybody felt low and hopeless. They had to repeat what happened against Atletico last year to keep on hoping to win the champions league. Matthijs was among the last to get ready, he was still a bit nauseous because of his injury. He suddenly felt dizzy and was about to fall when he felt a strong arm keeping him upright. He looked up and his eyes met Woj’s. They became close in the past months, there was something reassuring about that tall goof that made Matthijs feel like he could trust Woj to keep him safe like he did with the goalpost. Wojciech became the older brother’s figure he never had in his life, someone to do what he did all his life for the twins.
Relationships: Matthijs De Ligt/Merih Demiral, Paulo Dybala/Gonzalo Higuaín
Kudos: 14





	I'll Be There When Your Heart Is Breaking You'll Never Be Alone, I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cope with that shitty match we played...i really hope we can learn from that and play differently in the 2nd leg. Anyway, for those of you who may not know, it is a recurring joke that Woj adopted Matthijs and he and Merih seem to have become friends in no time. Please forgive any grammar or other mistake you could fine, i literally wrote this instead of sleeping (it's 3:13am atm) and my already sleep deprived mind couldn't stay away for much longer. The polish/dutch words are by curtesy of google translate, and the story at the end is called "Princess Miranda and prince Hero", and apparently it's a traditional one in poland. Hope y'all will like it, don't forget to leave kudos/comments to make a little bit happier than i am now.

Matthijs’ head was throbbing. He could feel some new blood on his face too. They gathered silently in the locker room, they played shitty and everybody felt low and hopeless. They had to repeat what happened against Atletico last year to keep on hoping to win the champions league. Matthijs was among the last to get ready, he was still a bit nauseous because of his injury. He suddenly felt dizzy and was about to fall when he felt a strong arm keeping him upright. He looked up and his eyes met Woj’s. They became close in the past months, there was something reassuring about that tall goof that made Matthijs feel like he could trust Woj to keep him safe like he did with the goalpost. Wojciech became the older brother’s figure he never had in his life, someone to do what he did all his life for the twins.

Matthijs let himself being carefully washed and dressed by the keeper. He whined and tried to get up way too fast when Woj got his trousers in hand started to put them on like he would have done with little Liam. A wave of nausea made him regretting his decision immediately. “Easy, misiu. You’re already injured enough, we don’t want you to get a concussion because you were putting some pants on, do we?” Wojciech’s voice was sweet. Matthijs patted his arm trying to mime that he was about to throw up. The older seemed to understand and helped him reach the toilet and caressed his back while he emptied the content of his stomach. “It’s over Mat, it’s over now don’t worry.” Matthijs let his forehead rest against the cool porcelain. A water bottle was placed under his nose, and he forced himself to drink some to eliminate the horrid taste in his mouth. Woj got him on his feet slowly and then sat him on the nearest bench to finish his duty of dressing him.

When they finally made it to the team bus, after the medical team checked him up again to be sure he suffered nothing more than a cut, Matthijs felt sleepy like he remembered doing as toddler. It didn’t help that his teammates were silent too. He could see Paulo curled into Gonzalo, grasping his hand tight as the other was gently kissing his head with a love that made Matthijs wish Merih was there to do the same. “I know. I’m sure he’s proud of you misiu, you were so courageous today and yet you did well. I bet your boy’s thinking about you too.” Matthijs didn’t know how the Pole knew about he and Merih…they were quite obvious weren’t they? Woj winked at him and he offered a small smile in return. He didn’t even try to hide a yawn and Woj silently offered him his shoulder to rest on. The rest of the journey was spent in a twilight sleep.

He barely acknowledged being gently woken him up and taken him to an hotel room, it was Woj’s. Matthijs couldn’t remember when the latter asked Leonardo and Daniele to switch rooms, but he could always blame it on the dizziness he was still experimenting, and he doubted that the other two complained about it. The bed was soft under his back, almost like a cloud and Matthijs felt ready to let sleep take over. Wojciech thought differently though. He made him seat and searched for something that was more appropriate to sleep in than the team’s training gear. When he felt a pillow under his head he felt his eyes becoming heavier and heavier, then he heard a phone ringing. It was the tune he used for Merih. Woj couldn’t make it on time to answer, but seconds after his own phone started ringing. “Hey Merih. Yeah he’s with me, he’s ok at the moment. Well…he threw up after the match because he was being stubborn and- yeah I’ve told him so too!- but now the docs said he just need some rest. Yeah you can talk to him, sure, I’ll give him the phone.” Matthijs took hold of the phone trying to be careful not to drop it.

“Hi?” his voice was a bit shaky. “Mat?! How do you feel? You got me so scared, and I couldn’t even check on you because of my stupid knee. You did not suffer any serious damage, did you?” Merih was talking like a flooding river and Matthijs felt too weak to stop him to answer properly. Once his worried boyfriend finally stopped talking he gathered the strength to respond. “Don’t worry too much, schatje. It’s not too bad, I just feel lightheaded but I’ll be fine in a few days of rest.” On the other side of the line Merih squealed. “Mat did-did you? Woj is there, we can’t risk-,” this time Matthijs stopped him. “He knows, Merih. Father sixth sense or something like this. He’s totally cool with it too, like everyone is with Paulo and Pipa.” The two Argentinian were the power couple of the team, everyone knew they were together, it was unmissable and they never tried to hide from them, no one had any problem with it too. “In fact I wish you were here schatje, I wanna cuddles!” the Dutch whined. “Hey! Am I not good enough?” Woj said smirking. “You’re not- a yawn found its way out before he could do anything- my boyfriend.” Wojciech ruffled his hair gently. “I think it’s past your bedtime, you need some good sleep to heal.” Merih heard the older. “Yeah, Mat. Go to rest, we’ll be together before you know it.”

Matthijs knew he was resembling a winy toddler, but he truly missed having his boyfriend with him. “Noooo! I’m not even that tired Merih!” Eventually another yawn gave him away. “Yes you are. I know you miss me, but we will see each other in twelve hours or so, and you have me for all the time you want.” Matthijs huffed but said goodbye. He then proceeded to lay more comfortably on the bed, Woj pulled the duvet tight on him. “Are you ready to sleep? You want me to read you a story?” Matthijs gave him the finger, the other switched the lights off. They stayed quiet for some time. “Woj?...” The younger asked, his voice sounded small. “Yeah misiu?” was the answer from the bed near his. “Do you think we fucked up our chance to win the champions league?” He heard Woj moving before he could see his silhouette towards him. “Like they say ‘until there’s life there’s hope’. We did it once, we could do it again.” Matthijs felt calmer, as if Wojciech’s word were a painkiller for his broken heart. “Woj…I think I’ll hear that story now,” he knew the other was smiling. “Far away, in the wide ocean there was once a green island where lived the most beautiful princess in the world...” Matthijs closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep lulled by Woj’s voice. Things weren’t going to be easy, but they could make it if they wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> come and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
